dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons Wiki Auxiliary Team Wiki
Welcome to the DWAT Wiki This wiki provides a platform for our group of collaboration writers to post our fanfiction stories we've been writing. The first story is the Descendants storyline, a How To Train Your Dragon based fanfiction set in the modern day. The other story is the Guardians storyline, a story set in the same universe but within a secret society living within The Hidden World. A Bit of History The journey began within a Discussion post in the How To Train Your Dragon Fandom during the June of 2018, where a user, Skylandermaster37 (who is no longer with this project) suggested the idea to write a story in the modern day. Another user, AWESOME512345 decided to expand on this idea with another developing idea of his own, starting a forum thread within the Wiki. He pitched the idea as follows, "So in this, you could call it a game, a group of characters (each user creates one character) will be the descendants of Berk, living in a 21st Century Berk. '' ''Berk seems to have kept to some of its old traditions but also has adapted with modernised influences from technology, machines, phones and social media. In this story/game, the descendants will somehow reconnect with the dragons living in the Hidden World, while facing challenges and a new emerging threat. Note: In this game, each character/user would write about a chapter/section in their Point of View one after the other to create the story." From this, ThisIsRiderHana, Skylandermaster37, Dragonnewt and Dadwagonnamedtoothless all joined the journey and the story began. Meet the Guardians On November 19th, 2018, after agreement within the Descendants writers (except newt) and increased interest by writers within the fandom, AWESOME512345 pitched and introduced a new story, named the Guardians of the Hidden World. The pitch was as follows, "So a few may know that myself, Hana, Cora and Newt all write this story about us, set in modern day, rediscovering dragons, while living on modern-day Berk. We've written about 100 sections (chapters) now, and we are slowing a bit but still going. '' ''Then I had this idea. Why don't we start a new storyline of characters in the same universe? So here we are. Us 4 can't really be involved in this new story, but I have a basis of how a group of modern-day Vikings could've lived inside The Hidden World for the past 1500 years, protecting dragons. I have a slight basis of how your story (if you choose to accept) could begin but the rest is yours to have fun with. What would be cool is if we eventually get a crossover or something between our characters! So please comment below if you're interested, I'll add more info below." From this a new cast of writers followed, namely How To Train Your Deathsong, DeathSongLover, JEPHttyd, Hictoothforever, Annabraley (who is no longer with this project), SongFox and more recently Dragonwolf17798. User Leaderboard This link provides the leaderboard of most active users on this wiki by their number of edits. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Welcome